


Gay Ear

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie Actually Finished NaNoWriMo and is Rewarding Herself by Writing 24 Days of Klaine (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017) [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, It is I who gets Claire's and Limited Too confused, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2017, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine huffed, turning his son’s chin with two fingers so he could properly see his right ear. There was a hoop in the cartilage. “That! What is that?”Cian rolled his eyes, pulling away from his father. “It’s an earring, pop.”





	Gay Ear

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Cian is like 16 and Rosa is 14 in this. Idk, dude, kids these days.
> 
> [Klaine Advent](klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 12 - Limited

“Whoa!” Blaine reached for his son, pulling him back into the kitchen. “Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, what is that?”

Cian shrugged, tilting his head just so. “What is what?”

Blaine huffed, turning his son’s chin with two fingers so he could properly see his right ear. There was a hoop in the cartilage. “That! What is that?”

Cian rolled his eyes, pulling away from his father. “It’s an earring, pop.”

“Yes, thank you.” Blaine rolled his eyes back, crossing his arms. “Since when?”

Cian shrugged, trying to act casual. “Buncha friends went to Town Center after school today. Figured I’d do it while I was already there.”

Blaine gaped. “At Limited Too?”

“What? No, pop, Claire’s.”

“Oh, right, right.” Blaine pulled a face, waving a hand dismissively. “They’re both so pink I get them confused.”

Cian snorted. “Okay, well, if that’s all…”

He started to move toward his room again, Blaine pulled him back “Ah ah ah ah, nope, come here.”

Cian groaned, moving reluctantly to a stool at the kitchen island.

Blaine called Kurt on Facetime. “Hey, babe, what’s up?”

“Hi Kurt. Something your son wants you to see.”

Cian groaned dropping his head in his hands. Blaine flipped the camera and zoomed in on his ear.

Kurt ‘Ooohed’. “Blaine, pull the phone back so I can get the full effect.”

Blaine obliged, making sure his son was framed well.

“Cian, honey, uncover your face.”

Cian did, scowling and blushing at the camera.

“Oh, buddy, you look so cool!”

Cian groaned, covering his face again. His ears were pink. “Dad, no.”

“The right ear, bud?” Blaine smirked, watching his son and husband on the screen. “Anything you want to tell us?”

“THERE IS NO BISEXUAL EAR, POP!”

“Honestly, Blaine, he can’t pierce  _ both _ ears. That’s so tacky.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m telling my cousin John you said that.

“HE KNOWS HOW I FEEL!”

Their daughter's voice came from down the hallway. “WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE YELLING?”

The three of them, Kurt, Blaine, and Cian, all yelled back “LANGUAGE!” as one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/168490689190/gay-ear)


End file.
